A Hero's Welcome
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: Levy waits and waits for her knight to come back home. AU. T for my paranoia. One-shot. GaLe.


The room was filled with laughter, echoing into the night like a never ending song, forever to be repeated in the beating hearts of those involved. The snow outside was falling swiftly to the ground each second it seemed more materialized as the little specks of the unknown fell to the once green grass below. Though, there was one person in the room whose mouth was not wide in laughter, in fact, it was a straight line unamused by the words of those around her.

Her sky kissed hair curled down to her shoulders, only to be held back by a black headband with green striped that matched her own green dress. Her name was Levy McGarden and she sat to the immediate right of the head of the table. It was the monthly gathering of all the nobles and the princess, Lucy Heartphilia. Levy, being the princess's best friend and one of the higher nobles always sat to the blonde's immediate right. Usually peppy and full of life, Levy would engage herself into the banter of those around her, sometimes even leading it.

Not tonight, however. Tonight was different. Instead of joining in the playful conversation, Levy's hazel eyes watched those around her. Juvia was talking about her major crush on one of the rather famous knights, Gray, big surprise there. Lisanna was off on how she had recently gained a new animal pet for her collection [Levy had to admit, the girl's fondness of animals scared her.] Cana was of course, drinking some whine and rolling her eyes at a blushing Lucy who denied her feelings for another well-known knight, Natsu Dragoneel.

Sighing sadly, Levy's hazel eyes found themselves staring at her hands, it wasn't until a soft voice questioned her that Levy got out of her reverie, "Levy, are you alright?"

Snapping her eyes forward, Levy's hazel eyes met with Princess Lucy's own chocolate brown eyes, "I'm fine, Lucy," said Levy offering a small smile.

The princess frowned, however and put her white gloves hand onto Levy's bare hands, "It's okay, Levy…he'll come back." Assured Lucy quietly, squeezing her best friend's hand.

"It's been two months…" said Levy, whose throat suddenly became tight. Standing abruptly, she bowed, "Excuse me, I'll be back."

Levy McGarden of the McGarden family found herself in the castle garden, in the snow. The sky was black, but the stars shining down on her and the pure white snow gave her some light. Sighing, levy saw some of her breath as it swooshed away. Her hair was not sprinkled in snow and it reminded the bookworm of one of her books. In it, the girl went out in the snow alone, running from a serial killer. Though, the killer was after her and the girl took a deep breath to pause from running. The girl I the book actually saw her last breath before she died.

Twisted, huh?

Biting her lip and blinking back warm tears, Levy cleared off a bench and sat down, ignoring how cold the bench really was. It's been two months since her best friend, protector, and personal knight left for a dangerous mission. So dangerous in fact, that most thought him dead—though no-one said that in front of Levy McGarden, no, one does not simply anger the best friend of Lucy Heartfilia. Breathing in and out, Levy tried to hide back tears. It's not her fault that she fell in love with him.

Okay, yes it is.

But still…

"Where is he?" spoke Levy, her voice cracking.

"Where's who?" said a rough voice. Jumping and looking around wildly, Levy finally caught sight of a tall man with a long black mane for hair. Bandages were everywhere, though, but Levy could still make out his glowing blood red eyes and a few of his face piercings.

"GAJEEL!" yelled Levy, her frown being replaced by a smile that could rival the star's own shine. Running through the snow and arms opened wide, Levy tackled the man to the ground in a full hug. Successfully knocking him on his back with the thud, a grunt from the man and giggling from the blue haired woman. Her arms draped his neck and her head was buried into her chest as she laughed manically, thought tears of joy leaked from her hazel eyes as well.

"Oi, Shrimp, I take it you missed me?" said Gajeel roughly, looking down at her amused. Though he pretended it didn't, the fall did hurt.

"Idiot! I've been waiting for so long, and you…you made me worry!" yelled Levy, who pouted, "But…you're home."

"What a homecoming committee. First thing Salamander did was say 'I thought you were dead' and then you tackle me to the ground, Shrimp." huffed Gajeel angrily.

Levy laughed, looking at him, smiling tenderly before hugging him once more, "Welcome home, Gajeel."

"Nice to be back Shrimp."

* * *

**A/N: Idk. I felt like writing an AU GaLe. Don't judge me.**

**I hope you enjoyed, I was going to kill him off but I was nice.**

**(:**

* * *

**A review for your thoughts?**

**Have an awesome day! 'Till next time!**

**-CupCake**


End file.
